Terminals for electrical cells or batteries extend from the interior to the exterior of the battery case and need to be sealed against leakage of gas or electrolyte. A hermetic seal is usually required due to temperature and pressure cycling and other variables. A Ziegler seal was originally proposed for submarine cable repeaters, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,055. This type of seal has also been proposed for electrochemical cells, but these were with a metallic case and cover for the electrochemical cell.